Unique Survivant
L'Église des Enfants de l'Atome (optionnel) Habitants de Far Harbor (optionnel) Abri 88 (optionnel) La Meute (optionnel) Les Disciples (optionnel) Les Opérateurs (optionnel) Les Hubologistes (optionnel) |rôle = Personnage joueur |rang = Général (s'il rejoint les miliciens) Chevalier, puis Paladin (s'il rejoint la Confrérie) Poids Lourd (s'il rejoint le Réseau du Rail) Directeur de l'Institut (s'il rejoint l'Institut) |emplacement = Sanctuary Hills (Avant la guerre) Abri 111 (Après la guerre) Le Commonwealth L'Île Nuka-World |famille =Nate - (époux) / Nora - (épouse) Shaun - fils Shaun synthétique - fils Adoptif (optionnel) |doubleur =Brian T. Delaney (Nate) Courtenay Taylor (Nora) |edid = Player |baseid = |refid = }} L'Unique Survivant est à la fois le personnage joueur et le protagoniste principal de Fallout 4. Celui-ci peut être un homme ou une femme d'avant-guerre, Nate ou Nora, et a un fils, prénommé Shaun. Biographie C'est au cours de la guerre sino-américaine que l'Unique Survivant se marie, a un fils, Shaun, et a acheté un majordome robotique nommé Codsworth. Le 23 octobre 2077, alors que l'Unique Survivant se prépare pour aller à un événement au Hall des VétéransNora: "You're going to knock them dead at the Veterans' Hall tonight, hon." à ConcordFraternal Post 115 terminal entries: Speech Memo, un représentant de la société Vault-Tec sonne à sa porte pour l'informer, lui et toute sa famille, qu'ils ont été sélectionnés pour faire partie des résidents de l'Abri 111. Peu après cette visite, celui-ci entendit au journal télé que des détonations nucléaires avaient été signalés, ce qui entraîna peu après le déclenchement de plusieurs alarmes qui forcèrent l'Unique Survivant et sa famille à se précipiter en direction de l'Abri 111 d'où ils assistèrent impuissants à l'explosion nucléaire qui ravagea Boston et ses environs. Une fois dans l'Abri, les résidents sont conduits dans des cellules de cryogénisation sous prétexte de les décontaminer. L'Unique Survivant est alors gardé en état de cryogénisation jusqu'en 2227, date de son premier réveil qui lui permet d'assister à l'enlèvement de son fils, ainsi qu'au meurtre de son partenaire par 3 inconnus, et dont l'un d'eux se situe hors de son champ de vision. Après avoir été replongé une seconde fois dans un état cryogénique, l'Unique Survivant finit enfin par sortir de sa capsule et quitter l'Abri 111 dans le courant de l'année 2287, soit 210 ans après la Grande Guerre, et n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête : retrouver l'assassin de son partenaire et retrouver son fils. Retour à la maison À sa sortie de l'Abri, l'Unique Survivant se dirigea vers Sanctuary Hills, à présent en ruine suite à l'explosion nucléaire. Il y retrouve Codsworth, son majordome robotique, qui lui révéla que plus de 210 ans se sont écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Étant à la recherche de son fils, l'Unique Survivant demanda à Codsworth de l'aider à fouillé de Sanctuary, mais sans résultat. Ce dernier lui propose alors d'aller inspecter Concord où des survivants ont été aperçus, récemment. Une fois à Concord, l'Unique Survivant rencontra un homme du nom de Preston Garvey, l'un des derniers miliciens du Commonwealth, ainsi qu'un groupe de colons retranchés dans le musée de la liberté, aux prises avec un groupe de pillards et un écorcheur. À la recherche de son fils Une fois Garvey et son groupe installé à Sanctuary, et sur les conseils de Mama Murphy pour retrouver son fils, l'Unique Suvivant se dirigea en direction de Diamond City, une ville construite à l'intérieur l'ancien stade de Fenway Park, et dans laquelle il rencontra Piper Wright, la journaliste en titre de la ville. Celle-ci lui conseilla d'aller voir un certain Nick Valentine, le détective de la ville, afin de l'aider dans ses recherches. Malheureusement, une fois arrivée à son agence, la secrétaire de Mr. Valentine, expliqua à l'Unique Survivant que Nick avait disparu depuis deux semaines alors qu'il était en train d'enquêter sur un certain Malone-le-chétif, et dont le QG se situait dans un ancien abri, dans la Station Park Street. Valentine retrouvé, celui-ci aiguilla interrogea l'Unique Survivant sur ce qu'il avait vu dans l'Abri 111. Les informations données par l'Unique Survivant lui indiquèrent que le responsable du meurtre du partenaire et de l'enlèvement du fils de ce dernier était plus que probablement un homme du nom de Conrad Kellogg. Apprenant que Kellogg avait une maison à Diamond City, l'Unique Survivant ne perdit pas de temps et alla, avec l'aide de Nick Valentine, fouiller l'ancienne demeure du mercenaire à la recherche d'indices sur sa localisation actuelle. Durant leur fouille, les deux hommes découvrirent une pièce cachée dans laquelle l'Unique Survivant récupéra un cigare qu'il fit sentir à Canigou. Grâce à son chien, l'Unique Survivant remonta la piste de Kellogg jusqu'à sa planque située à Fort Hagen. Après s'être débarrassé des synthétiques de première génération qui gardaient les lieux, l'Unique Survivant se confronta à Kellogg lui-même. Celui-ci lui révéla que Shaun était toujours vivant, à l'Institut, une organisation crainte par tout le Commonwealth. N'ayant d'autres alternatives, l'Unique Survivant affronta Kellogg et l'abattit, non sans difficulté, afin d'y extraire un implant cybernétique de son cerveau. En sortant de la cache de Kellogg, l'Unique Survivant assista à l'arrivée du Prydwen, le QG mobile de la Confrérie de l'Acier. Après avoir consulté Nick et Piper à Diamond City, le groupe se dirigea en direction de Goodneighbor où ils rencontrèrent John Hancock, le maire goule auto-proclamé de la ville. Après quoi, le groupe demanda de l'aide au Docteur Amari, une scientifique spécialisée dans la neuroscience et travaillant à l'Antre de la Mémoire. Une fois Nick et l'Unique Survivant installés dans des capsules mémorielles, le docteur Amari aida l'Unique Survivant à parcourir la mémoire de Kellogg afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'Institut. C'est donc au cours de son exploration mémorielle que l'Unique Survivant en apprit davantage sur la vie de Kellogg et l'Institut. Il y découvrit que ce dernier utilisait la téléportation pour effectuer les trajets entre la surface et leur installation. Sur les traces de l'Institut Suite au visionnage des souvenirs de Kellogg, l'Unique Survivant se voit donc dans l'obligation de se rendre à la Mer Luminescente - le point d'impact de la bombe nucléaire ayant frappé le Commonwealth durant l'introduction - pour y retrouver un certain Brian Virgil, un ancien scientifique de l'Institut travaillant sur l'un des projets sensibles de l'Institut, et qui aurait réussi à s'échapper et à entrer dans la clandestinité pour échapper aux chasseurs de l'Institut. Arrivé dans la Mer Luminescente, l'Unique Survivant parvint à localiser la planque de Virgil et à rencontrer ce dernier. Contre tout attente, il s'avère que Virgil est un scientifique ayant été changé en super mutant suite à une exposition prolongé au V.E.F. Suite à une brève conversation avec l'Unique Survivant, Virgil accepte finalement d'aider ce dernier à infiltrer l'Institut. Virgil mentionne alors le fait que pour ce faire, l'Unique Survivant devra d'abord localiser et éliminer un chasseur de l'Institut afin d'extraire du cerveau de ce dernier une puce spéciale lui permettant d'accéder à l'Institut. Ne sachant pas où commencer ses recherches, Virgil conseilla à l'Unique Survivant de se rendre aux ruines du C.I.T. et d'y allumer son Pip-boy à la recherche d'un signal émis par l'un de ces chasseurs. Une fois sur place, l'Unique Survivant trouva ce qu'il été venus chercher et remonta la piste d'un chasseur jusqu'à la tour de Greenetech Genetics. Après avoir affronté plusieurs Artilleurs, l'Unique Survivant se retrouva nez-à-nez avec celui qu'il était venu tuer, et qui était alors sur le point d'appréhender une synthétique en fuite du nom de Jenny. Après un rude combat, l'Unique Survivant abattit le chasseur et récupéra la puce sur son cadavre. De retour à la grotte de Virgil, l'Unique Survivant apprit de la bouche de ce dernier qu'il devait se mettre à la recherche de ceux qu'on appelait le Réseau du Rail, une organisation secrète qui travaillant à la libération des synthétiques de l'Institut. Une fois à Boston, l'Unique Survivant se mit à suivre le chemin de la liberté qui le conduisit jusqu'à Old North Church où il fut accueilli par les membres du Réseau. Après leur avoir expliqué les raisons de sa venue et de sa présence, et ne pouvant résister à une telle opportunité, et avec le concours d'un dénommé Tom La Bricole, les membres du Réseau acceptèrent d'aider l'Unique Survivant à décoder la puce afin d'obtenir la fréquence utilisée par l'Institut pour effectuer les téléportations. Les retrouvailles avec son fils Lorsque l'Unique Survivant retourna voir Virgil pour la seconde fois, ce dernier lui donna le plan d'un dispositif capable de détourner la fréquence du relais moléculaire de l'Institut. Les plans en sa possession, l'Unique Survivant demanda de l'aide à l'une des trois factions du Commonwealth: Les Miliciens, le Réseau du Rail ou la Confrérie de l'Acier afin de pouvoir construire le relais. Une fois le dispositif construit, l'Unique Survivant infiltra l'Institut pour y retrouver son fils. Sur place, il fut accueilli par un dénommé Père qui le conduisit jusqu'à son fils. Malheureusement, après une brève conversation avec son fils, l'homme qui l'avait précédemment accueilli finit par venir à la rencontre de l'Unique Survivant afin de lui apprendre que son fils n'est pas véritablement son fils, mais un synthétique de 10 ans lui ressemblant trait pour trait. Furieux, l'Unique Survivant exigea des réponses de la part de celui qui s'était d'abord présenté comme étant le directeur de l'Institut qui fini par lui révéler qu'il était le véritable Shaun et qu'il avait été kidnappé en 2227, soit 60 ans avant la sortie de l'Unique Survivant de l'Abri 111. Le destin de l'Unique Survivant Les informations suivantes sont basées sur plusieurs éléments du jeu, mais n'ont pas été confirmées par des sources canons. Bien qu'aucune ne source ne peut venir confirmée ce qu'il advient de l'Unique Survivant après sa rencontre avec son fils, nous pouvons aisément émettre l'idée que celui-ci, en remontant à la surface, s'est décidé à réunir une force suffisamment conséquente pour détruire l'Institut. L'Institut détruit, l'Unique Survivant aurait, par la suite, continué à protéger le Commonwealth et ses habitants en commençant par regrouper les miliciens pour pouvoir ensuite les aider à établir et défendre plusieurs colonies. Après quoi, celui-ci aurait combattu la menace du Méchaniste dans le Commonwealth, visité l'ancien parc d'attractions de Nuka-World, aidé à la construction d'un abri dans lequel il aurait supervisé plusieurs expériences, et aurait même aidé Nick Valentine à retrouver une certaine Kasumi à Far Harbor, tout en aidant les habitants de l'Île au passage. Notes * L'Unique Survivant est le premier personnage jouable ayant vécu avant la Grande Guerre, ce qui en fait de facto le plus vieux personnage jouable, chronologiquement parlant. * Tout comme le Vagabond Solitaire de Fallout 3, l'Unique Survivant est accompagné par un chien dans la bande-annonce du jeu. * L'Unique Survivant est le tout premier protagoniste doublé en intégralité dans la [[Jeux Fallout|série des Fallout]]. * Contrairement aux autres jeux, la personnalisation du joueur se fait sans barre de défilement. Le personnage se tient devant un miroir et altère ses attributs faciaux avec un curseur. Lorsqu'on fait des changements, l'époux/épouse se tient derrière et fait des commentaires sur lesdits changements. On peut changer le sexe du personnage à ce moment, et ce faisant, le personnage masculin par défaut laisse alors sa place au personnage féminin qui devient la protagoniste, et inversement. * L'Unique Survivant aura la possibilité de séduire n'importe quel compagnon humain ou synthétique (excepté Deacon), ainsi que le compagnon goule, Hancock, et ce quelque soit son sexe. * Une fois le sexe de l'Unique Survivant choisi, l'autre deviendra un personnage non-joueur. * En VO, l'un des attributs faciaux concernant les cheveux dans le jeu s'appelle "Lone Wanderer", en référence au protagoniste du même nom dans Fallout 3 (référence qui disparaît en VF). * La couleur de peau et l'ethnie de l'Unique Survivant affecte également celle de Shaun. * Codsworth peut appeler le joueur par son nom, puisque Bethesda a enregistré plus de 1000 noms populaires pour les utiliser dans le jeu. Cela inclut également les noms réels et ceux créés par humour. Cependant, suite à bug dans les versions traduites, la grande majorité de ces noms ne sont pas audibles. * Selon Jack Cabot, autre personnage d'avant-guerre, la date de naissance de l'Unique Survivant se situerait raisonnablement entre le début des années 2040 et le milieu des années 2050. * Avant la sortie du jeu, le nom universel par défaut de l'Unique Survivant homme était Howard. Cela était probablement une référence à Todd Howard, le directeur de Bethesda Softworks. C'est d'ailleurs ce nom qui a été utilisé lors de la première présentation du jeu lors de l'E3. * L'Unique Survivant n'est jamais appelé comme tel dans le jeu, la radio de Diamond City préférant faire référence à ce dernier comme étant le résident de l'Abri. Cependant, l'Unique Survivant peut parfois se présenter ou se considérer comme tel, notamment lorsque qu'il visite l'Abri 81 pour la première fois. * Dans la VO du jeu, si nous laissons Desdemona choisir notre nom de code pour le Réseau du Rail, celle-ci choisira le nom de code "Wanderer", une référence possible au Lone Wanderer de Fallout 3, ou à la chanson "The Wanderer", jouée sur la radio de Diamond City (référence qui, encore une fois, disparaît dans la VF). * La présence d'une gamelle pour chien dans l'intro du jeu indique que l'Unique Survivant possédait un chien avant la Grande Guerre. * L'un des dialogues entre l'Unique Survivant et son partenaire (lorsque Nate suggère d'aller au parc) révèle que Shaun a été conçu après que les deux aient eu des relations sexuelles dans un parc. * Fait intéressant, si l'on saute le dialogue pendant les conversations, il est possible d'entendre l'Unique Survivant marmonner des commentaires sarcastiques à destination du PNJ auquel il s'adresse au lieu d'un simple"mmmh" ou d'une simple affirmation. * Après avoir consommé de l'alcool, l'Unique Survivant tentera d'initier le dialogue avec les PNJ d'une manière ivre et stéréotypée. * Selon le sexe du personnage, certains dialogues changeront en conséquence : par exemple, lorsque Preston Garvey dit à l'Unique Survivant qu'il est un "bon gars", un personnage féminin aura la possibilité de lui répondre "Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais je ne suis pas un homme." * L'Unique Survivant est un titre quelque peu ironique puisque Shaun est aussi un survivant de l'Abri 111. * L'Unique Survivant est un(e) fan de Grognak le barbare et ne fume pas. * Bien que le jeux nous laisse le choix du sexe de l'Unique Survivant, tout porte à croire que celui-ci n'est autre que Nate, et non pas Nora, puisque ce dernier sait déjà comment utiliser une armure assistée et manier des armes lourdes. Citations notables * "On y va, mon grand." * "Prêt à tout faire sauter ?" * "Ça fait du bien d'être de retour." * "Qu'est-ce que tu en dit, chérie ? Barbe, ou pas barbe ?" (homme) * "Encore cassée..." * "Il faut vraiment faire développer ces photos de vacances..." * "La guerre ne meurt jamais... C'est clair..." * "Inutile de s'habiller deux fois..." * "J'ai hâte de lui apprendre à en faire..." * "Le gant est encore un peu grand, mais Shaun finira par pouvoir le mettre..." * "Il faudra qu'on la fasse dédicacer au prochain match..." * "Hé, ce sera un génie de l'orthographe... ou un génie de la démolition..." * "Héhé. Et un jour, il va apprendre à conduire..." * "Je me demande à quoi Shaun ressemblera, plus tard..." * "Abraxo. Pour le nettoyage..." * "Encore un produit de General Atomics International..." * "On va laisser Codsworth s'occuper de ça..." * "Grognak le barbare dans la jungle des bébés vampires... Mon préféré." * "On dirait que le lait a été livré..." * Bombes sucrées... 100% de l'apport quotidien en sucre..." * "On ne trouvera jamais ce chien." * "Steak Salisbury, en selle. Note : A+." * "Nuka-Cola. Bien frais..." * "Hé. Comment un si petit bonhomme peut boire autant ?" * "Hmmm... Toujours la même chose..." * "C'est un peu tôt pour ça..." * "Qui a laissé ça ici ?" * "Un tas de vieilles holobandes..." * "Vive l'Amérique." * "Je suis vraiment fière d'elle." (homme) * "Hm. Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre, monsieur l'ours ?" * "Purée-minute, biscuits Fancy Lads, macaronis Blamco. Date d'expiration... Jamais..." Apparition(s) L'Unique Survivant apparaît uniquement dans Fallout 4 et toutes ses extensions. Galerie Vault111ElevatorRising.png|L'Unique Survivant (masculin) protégeant ses yeux du soleil lorsque la porte de l'Abri 111 s'ouvre, comme on le voit dans le trailer. Fallout4 E3 FaceCreation1.png|Les deux protagonistes par défaut avec la nouvelle personnalisation en action. Fallout4 E3 FaceCreation3.png|Variante féminine du personnage. Fo4-stand-concept.jpg|Un Paladin de la Confrérie, l'Unique Survivant (masculin), Canigou et Preston Garvey. Default female SoleSurvivor.jpg|L'Unique Survivant féminin dans sa combinaison d'abri Sole Survivor vault suit concept art.jpg|L'Unique Survivant dans L'Art de Fallout 4 Sole Survivor emerging from cryopod.jpg|L'Unique Survivant émergeant de sa capsule cryogénique dans l'Abri 111 Sole Survivor Frontal View.jpg|Rendu graphique de l'Unique Survivant (homme) dans sa combinaison d'abri Sole Survivor Naked Front View.jpg|Rendu graphique de l'Unique Survivant nu (homme) Fo-promo-sole-survivor-male-dogmeat.png|Figurine de Nate et Canigou dans Wasteland Warfare Fo-promo-sole-survivor-female.png|Figurine de Nora dans Wasteland Warfare FO4 ending scene1 male 01.jpg|L'Unique Survivant (masculin) dans l'ending du jeu. FO4 ending scene1 female 01.jpg|L'Unique Survivant (féminin) dans l'ending du jeu. FO4 ending scene6 male 05.jpg FO4 ending scene6 female 05.jpg Références de:Einziger Überlebender en:Sole Survivor es:Único superviviente fa:Sole Survivor hu:Egyedüli Túlélő it:Unico sopravvissuto ja:Sole Survivor ko:유일한 생존자 nl:Sole Survivor pl:Jedyny Ocalały pt:Sole Survivor ru:Выживший (Fallout 4) uk:Вцілілий (Fallout 4) zh:唯一幸存者 Catégorie:Personnages humains de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Personnages joueur de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Personnages de Sanctuary Hills Catégorie:Personnages de l'Abri 111